8chan_edufandomcom-20200214-history
Free Resources
Links to freely available resources colleted at /freedu/. Sites Sites full of online courses, papers, etc., for a wide variety of subjects. * Khan Academy - if you're looking for a more in-depth course, the Khan Academy offers free education in many subjects, at many levels. * edx - contains various courses on various subjects, usually has a schedule for the course. * JSTOR - a catalog of academic journal articles. You can register for a free account and that gives you (limited) access to the database. * MIT OCW - MIT handing out free online courses. * The Open University - Some free courses available from the Open University, scroll down to see the list. * coursera - free online courses (MOOC). * UoPeople - a tuition-free online open university that offers actual degree courses. * FutureLearn - another free, online resource available for free university courses and other courses, in a range of subjects. * Alison - another free online course site with a range to choose from and qualifications to be gained. * Academic Earth - essentially a database of free online courses offered by Universities and other accredited institutions, as well as other content. Language learning *Learn 48 languages online for free - collection of some great language learning websites. *Duolingo - fun, popular language learning site. *memrise - fun online flashcard system. *Anki - Boring yet effective flash card system. *Ba Ba Dum - Cute easy vocabulary games for 13 different languages. *mango languages - similar to Rosetta Stone, yet offered for free by participating public libraries in US and Canada. I have used it personally via my public library and would recommend it. After you get access from the library you can use it at home. *Lang-8 - post blog entries in your target language and get them corrected by native speakers. *Livemocha - language learning site somewhat similar to Lang-8 but conversation oriented(?). *interpals - this is like MySpace for language learning. You can use it to practice languages seriously, or you can just chat with people for fun. *Reviewing the Kanji - a community and flashcard program for Heisig's Remembering the Kanji and Remembering the Hanzi. *Native Monks - Learn any language with a dedicated native tutor online. Esperanto *lernu! - "a multilingual website that provides free courses and information on the international language Esperanto. With lernu!, you can learn Esperanto easily and free of charge." *Kurso de Esperanto - "a multimedia computer program for teaching yourself Esperanto." */esperanto/ - thread about learning Esperanto on 8chan's /esperanto/ board. *ipernity - social network with an active Esperanto community. **''If you post casually on there and tag your stuff as Esperanto then you will start getting comments from random friendly Esperantists. You can find some cool content there because they let you upload vids, pics, audio, and pdfs as well as make blog posts.'' /tech/nolo/g/y * Structure and Interpretation of Computer Programs ** Classic intdroductory computer science text. ** CCNA Practice Tests ** Original text ** In other formats ** Solutions to the exercises ** Video lectures: archive.org / YouTube * The Scheme Programming Language ** The definitive guide to the Scheme language. ** R5RS ** R6RS * How to Design Programs ** Aims to replace SICP as a modern, updated equivalent. ** Site * Teach Yourself Scheme in Fixnum Days ** Practical, but uses non-standard features. ** Site * Concrete Abstractions ** Very easy introduction to CS using Scheme. ** Site * Programming from the Ground Up ** Learn programming using assembly on GNU/Linux. ** Site * ADUni.org ** ADU was a one-year, intensive post-baccalaureate program in Computer Science based on the undergraduate course of study at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). The majority of the instructors were professors from MIT and the program was tuition free. After running from September 2000 through July 2001, seeing the first class to graduation, the program was forced to shut down. ** Site *Ocaml lecture notes *Haskell lecture notes *Open Security Training - lots of stuff about Computer Security. Check out the External Resources too!